Mark (1982)
Plot Overview While Alexis is in New York trying to woo Mark Jennings, Adam is running the show at Colby Co and is instantly butting heads with Jeff. Thanks to Cecil's attorney, Gerald Wilson, Jeff learns that Adam made a deal with the Ahmed brothers. Unable to reach Adam, Jeff rushes to Alexis's office to find Adam and tell him that the deal with the Ahmeds is off. Adam does not like being old what to do, especially from an individual who works at Denver Carrington. It does not matter, Jeff owns 50% of Colby Co. and the deal is off. Mark is playing hard to get with Alexis. Alexis has no choice but to meet Mark on the tennis courts where he woos all the young ladies. Alexis convinces Mark that the divorce to Krystle was never filed so they are still legally married. Mark cannot understand why Krystle would still want him. Then, Mark starts having fantasies of Krystle, of their time together. Fantasizing of Krystle, Mark shows up at La Mirage (no longer called La Mirada) and offers himself to be Fallon's tennis pro. Fallon is about to sign a deal until she sees a picture of Krystle in Mark's possession. Fallon accuses Alexis of bringing Mark out to Denver on purpose. Alexis was not aware that Mark actually came to Denver - Alexis was not as unsuccessful as she thought. Alexis even has greater news for Fallon - that Mark and Krystle were never divorced. Fallon is warming up to the idea of having Mark as the tennis pro. After the disaster of a dinner, Blake tries to smooth things over with Adam by taking him to lunch in this sweet red sports car. It turns out to be a gift for Adam, but Adam refuses to take it - not until Blake can accept that Adam is his son. Fallon chastises Adam for being an ingrate and being so rude to Blake. Fallon is still disturbed that she actually had sexual feelings for her brother and the situation is not helped by Adam who tells Jeff that Fallon threw herself at him - which Jeff seems to willing to accept. Krystle sees the pain that Blake is going through accepting Adam and believes the cause is Fallon. Since Fallon cannot accept Adam as her brother, Blake suspects that Fallon may be correct. Krystle tells Fallon to give Adam a chance, for Blake's sake. Fallon will not and pulls the blood line routine. Krystle is not taking it anymore - even if Fallon does something that harms Blake, Krystle will do everything in her power to stop her. Joseph's daughter, Kirby, is at the Sorbonne and engaged to a wealthy Frenchman. No longer engaged, actually, which is why Joseph needs to quit his position and go to France and stay with Kirby until she marries that man. Blake will not allow it and even calls Joseph a snob. Instead, Blake invites Kirby to come stay at the mansion. Jeff learns that Adam fired Gerald Wilson because Wilson told Jeff about the Ahmed deal. Alexis cannot believe that Adam would do such a thing and instantly agrees with Jeff that he should have his job back And, it gets better for Adam, Jeff is leaving Denver Carrington and will run Colby Co. along with Alexis. Adam is less than thrilled (Alexis loves it) and claims Jeff to be the enemy. Alexis informs her son that she will determine who is the enemy. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * John Larch ... Gerald Wilson * Allyson Rothschild ... Tennis player * Deedee Bradley ... Secretary * Jeff Eagle ... Attendant * Ron Ray ... Barber * Margaret Michaels ... Tennis player student Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Geoffrey Scott joins the cast as Mark Jennings. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles); Mulholland Tennis Club (Los Angeles), Watt Plaza, Constellation Blvd (Los Angeles).